Pieces of Love
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: Split at Birth Yugi and Yami Akaru Mouto have never met each other, but that will soon change with the Battle City tournament coming up, and who's that cheering for KAIBA. SetoxYami full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of love By Koushi

Summary: Split at birth Yugi Mouto and his brother Yami Akaru Mouto have never seen each other, but after Yami's (host) father dies, he sent to an orphanage which happens to be in the same town as Yugi's. Set during the Battle city tournaments, which I have changed a bit. SetoxYami(Akaru) YugixTea little of JoeyxMai and one-sided TristanxSerenity and DukexSerenity

In the beginning an also in some places thought out this story Yami will be know as Akaru because his father never liked the name Yami, his mother named him that. And Akaru is Seto's best friend, in later chapter the name Akaru disappears and Yami become Seto's best friends but they're still the same person. Which Seto has a …………………..

_Memories_

Talking

**Thinking**

Chapter 1…

Flashback 

"_Dad, are you home," Akaru yelled as he opened up the front door and went inside. The room was spacious, not a lot of furniture was in there, but it was still a home. At hearing well nothing he figured that his dad was out drinking again. With little else to do Akaru started on his homework._

Some time later Akaru heard a knock on the door he went down to see who it was. The person there was the last person he would have ever expected to see.

End flashback.

Akaru shot out of bed, that had been almost a year ago, and he still couldn't forget about it. His father, or now he his host father had died on their doorstep. Akaru shuddered; well since he was up he decided to get ready. As soon as he finished getting ready his bedroom door shot opened and a black haired youth came running in.

"Mokuba what are you doing here I thought you'd be at the tournament that was going on," Akaru said looking at the youth with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I know I just decided that I didn't want you moping around inside and came to drag… or I mean take you to the tournament as well, so come on I'm already late." Mokuba then proceeded to grab the older youth and drag him out the door. Mokuba was 11 and him being 6 years older than him would have made him look like a pedophile if it wasn't for his older brother. He met Mokuba 4 months ago, him and his brother Seto Kaiba had come to the orphanage to donate some money, and Akaru had been sitting outside when he saw this big limo drive up. Course Akaru thought that some older man was here to find a kid so he got up and went to walk away. He heard the door open and a childish voice say. "Brother I'm going to go and find someone to play with see you in a bit". Well that was unexpected to say the least. Akaru turned around and came face to face with none other than Seto Kaiba himself. They stared at each other till; the youngest one ran up to Akaru and poked him. Mokuba was something else.

"Fine I'm coming but I'm not dueling with anyone." Akaru said, which made Mokuba scowl. Mokuba knew Akaru was a good duelist he just never dueled anyone but Seto. Course they were both equals. One would win then the other and it would keep on going like that till they decided to call it a night, which some times it goes on till 3 in the morning.

"Sure I'll make you changed your mind before the day is up," Mokuba said then dragged Akaru to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.

When they got there they went straight up to the top floor, where Seto was waiting for them.

"Seto I'm here and I brought a friend," Mokuba said as soon as they entered the room.

"Mokuba I'm starting a tournament and told you not to bring any of your friends with you," Seto said as he finished typing on his laptop.

"But Seto I brought Akar…" Seto's head snapped up.

"Akaru, how are you doing, um… I was wondering in you wanted to join the a.. tournament with me… we could ah… you know be… partners," Seto half stuttered as he got up and walked over to Akaru.

"Sorry Seto but I'd rather cheer for you instead, okay," Akaru said as he returned the hug Seto gave him.

"Sure that's fine anyways… you want to go with me to the opening ceremony starting in a couple minutes." Seto said as he walked to the door.** "I hope I'm not being to obvious I mean if he finds out I like him it's over gah… there's a tournament coming up I have to focus… but look at him….."**

"Course I'll go with you," Akaru said then followed Seto out of the room. After everyone was gone, Mokuba just shook his head.** "Sure just forget about me, Seto has to come out and say it I mean Akaru is the only one that doesn't know, I must and I repeat I must tease Seto about it later… ah why am I repeating things over in my head, It's official I'm going insane,"** Mokuba then ran after his brother and Akaru while hitting himself on the head for talking to himself in his head and giving himself a very big headache.

Hope you like plz review and I'll decided weather or not to continue, this story just popped up in my mind. Anyways……


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am officially bored and I missed my bus so I'll update this story since I have the time, well here you go guys.

* * *

**Pieces of love**

**Chapter 2…**

**Thinking**

_Memories_

Talking

"Seto wait for me I can't run as fast as you guys," Mokuba yelled as he continued to run after Akaru and his older brother. Seto stopped and looked back at the black blob that was behind them.

"Oh, Mokuba where did you run off to, you didn't even go to my office to meet me at least Akaru came to see me." Seto said scowling at his little brother then turning to smile brightly at Akaru.

"WHAT, I WAS THE ONE THAT BROUGHT AKARU TO YOUR OFFICES, YOU JUST INGORED ME THE WHOLE TIME, BIG BROTHER WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM." Mokuba screeched.

"You were not there, right Akaru." Seto said looking over at said young man assuming that he would agree with him.

"Sorry, Seto but Mokuba was there the whole time." Akaru said putting the back off his hand against his mouth to stifle his laughter. Seto turned bright cherry red and tried to hide his embarrassment. Mokuba just walked past them sulking. **'Why is it I am completely and utterly ignored and forgotten every single time he is in the room, it's getting old really old and I'm doing it again I swear to god I have to stop talking..'** Mokuba was to busy thinking to himself he didn't see the pole coming. Seto and Akaru walked by him as he sat on the ground rubbing his face.

"Mokuba you really shouldn't daydream when you're walking you know that." Seto said teasingly as he continued to walk sown town.

'**Like he should talk he daydreams of having Akaru under…'** "Hey like you can talk how many times have I caught you day dreaming and I wasn't day dreaming I was thinking of how stupid you are."

"Mokuba don't say that about your brother, he is very intelligent, you should apologies." Akaru said as Seto beamed proudly at the complement and wrapped his arm around Akaru shoulder, and then smiled smugly at Mokuba. The smile brightened as Akaru snuggled into his arm. '**Hell Ya, I win Mokuba so back off, ohh… Akaru snuggled against me yeah this is going to be a great day, hey I should take, NO, I have a tournament, tournament…date…tournament…date…tournament…date, GAH I don't know.'**

"Seto watch out," Seto looked up just in time to catch himself for smacking himself into another pole just like Mokuba had done earlier.

"At least I didn't hit it, come on Akaru, oh and Mokuba hurry were not waiting here all day no move.

Time lapse….

"Seto this is so great look at this place you really out did yourself," Akaru said as he looked around the place where Seto had everything set up for the big announcement. Yes he over did himself by a lot, to impress Akaru of course.

"Ah, it was nothing it's got to look good." Seto smiled, then it faded as Yugi and his gang walked in. '**NO, their going to take him from me, I hate them I really do leave Akaru alone he's mine not yours so back off'** Seto gave off a little growl at the site in front of him, Akaru was to busy looking at the pictures of Seto that had been taken during other duels.

"Seto you're the best you know that," Since their weren't many people in their,(The only people in the room right now was Seto, Akaru, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Anzu, Tristan, Tristan.) His voice rang loud and clear, everyone heard him. "Your great at everything aren't you, no one can beat you, my pretty Seto, your…" Akaru stopped at what he just said blushed cherry red and turned away. Seto however noticed the mistake and smiled proudly and pursued it.

"You think I'm pretty, right," Seto said ignoring everyone else in the room, even thou they were shocked beyond words at this point.

Akaru blushed even more and shook his head.

"I think you pretty too," Seto said looking at Akaru their face titled closer, and Akaru noticed the other and broke away and ran down to greet them, leaving a stunned and sad CEO behind him. **'God dammit I could have kissed him, why did he have to notice them and then leave…'** "Akaru come here for a second I have a surprise for you," Akaru stopped what he was doing and turned towards him, smiled brightly and ran back up to him. **'Yes I still have, you stupid worthless people almost took away my most…Ah I mean one of my most prized possessions, I kill you if you do,'**

"Really you got me something, what is it," Akaru said as he jumped into Seto arms.

"Here I'll show you," With that Seto walked away with Akaru still in his arms.

"Ah, hey guys what's up, just ignore them there idiots," "MOKUBA CALL AKARU AND ME A IDIOT AGAIN YOUR GROUNDED FOR THREE YEARS UNDERSTOOOD." Was shouted out from the back.

"Whatever, anyway you've come to join the tournament right."

"Yeah but I thought only you called him by his first name and I thought he was cold hearted. He was during duelist kingdom and battle city, what's changed." Yugi said as he stared at where the CEO was.

"Well you now the boy that was with him," They all nod. "He's the reason, I'm not saying anything else or Seto will have my head." Mokuba said. Then walked off after Seto and Akaru since other were beginning to come in and Seto needed to be there and he wasn't.** 'I never thought I'd see Seto that said when Akaru went off to say hi to them, My over possessive and very jealous brother need to take a break,'** Mokuba was so caught up with his thought he didn't see the wall.

"Mokuba that's the second time today you have done that, please be more careful." Akaru said as he bent down to help Mokuba up.

"It wasn't my fault really the wall just popped out of nowhere."

"Sure"

Seto grinned evilly and put away his makeshift wall that he moved so that Mokuba would hit it. **'There that's payback'

* * *

**

Hope you like it so far I'll update as soon as I can please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I have a lot of people yelling at me to so here ya go…….

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. But the name akaru….. and azura

**Thinking**

_Memories_

Talking

Pieces of Love

Chapter 3

"Seto what's my surprise," Akaru asked looking up a Seto. Seto just stared at him, his mouth slightly hanging open and almost drooling. "Ah… Seto… Hello… Anyone Home… Fine I'm going back……"

"NO wait… ah your surprise… um… Mokuba told me you like pets so I… thought… that maybe… you would like this," Seto suddenly took a great interest in his shoes and how shiny black they were, no dirt on them at all, just perfect…

"You got me a pet, really," Akaru literally jumped up and down and begged Seto to let him see.

Seto smiled at his shoes and ordered Isono to bring it in. Isono brought in a 6 month old, black and white, male Alaskan Malamute.

"Seto, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much." Akaru ran forward missing the bone crushing hug that Seto was about to give him and hug the dog. Seto glared at the dog. **'I get him a dog and he leaves me for it… just great that exactly what I needed get him away from those dweebs and I lose him to a dog… just great'** "I'm going to name him Azura, isn't that right you're a good boy right, yes your are, yes you are."

"Akaru, leave the dog alone, please at least say thank you to me," Seto whined. Akaru smiled and got up and gave Seto a hug and kiss on the cheek. Seto fainted on the spot.

"Um… Seto… Mokuba we have a problem?" Mokuba came running in and stopped at the sight of his older brother unconscious on the floor with Azura licking his face and Akaru kneeling next to him trying to wake him up.

"Oh… Oh… this is…… PRICELESS!!!!!!!! Let me go get my camera." Mokuba turned to go and get his camera when Seto jumped up and talcked him to the floor.

"Hell no, blackmail is bad, only I can do, not you. Mokuba your grounded for even thinking of it." Seto said as he pinned his brother to the floor.

"But Seto it was funny. Anyways what made you faint… hehehe… in the first place."

"Akaru… um… kissed… my cheek" Seto whispered to his brother. You started to laugh. So Seto strangled him and threw him out of the window, or at least tried to until Akaru told him to put him down then he threw him on the ground.

"Well, I'm going to take Azura for a walk while you open up the ceremony okay Seto see you later," With that Akaru walked out of the building with Azura. Seto dropped down to his knees and screamed NOOOOOOOOOO, after Akaru and proceeded to chase Mokuba around the place till the ceremony started. HEHEHEHEHEHE

* * *

Well I hoped you liked that I will update soon promise I just gotta go schoolwork ahah It should die. But Alaskan Malamutes are awesome dogs, really. 


End file.
